


In This World Nothing is a Coincidence

by AriadneVenegas



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha sub John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Dom Sherlock, Pack Dynamics, Slash, Werewolf John, Werewolf Sherlock, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b> In a world where Humans have a secondary trait as Dom or sub they coexist with shapeshifters. Shapeshifters as werewolves live in packs and not only do they divide themselves in Dom/sub dynamics they also respond with secondary gender traits of Alpha/Omega/Beta genders. What do you do with a deviant such as Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft wonders?</p><p> </p><p><b>Author Notes: </b> This fic it is for the AO3 Auction for the prompt “ I really like the idea of a fic with an Omega Dom Sherlock  and Alpha Sub John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This World Nothing is a Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapus_Lazulli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapus_Lazulli/gifts).



> **Disclaimers:** Most of this is not mine, but Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.
> 
>  **Betas:** Thanks to my wonderful friends who help me trough this [ Mildred and Bobbin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin)and  
> [ Vincentmeoblinn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn) you two are amazing and without your help i would be lost Thanks a lot my friends!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________

Werewolves lived among humans as other shifters; they had a structure, a mating cycle, and shared with humanity the distinction between _Dominants_ and _submissives_. However, a pack of werewolves or shifters didn’t mate and marry like human did. Shifters mated for life and they were defined by a different set of biological sexes than male and female. Sherlock theorized that it was because the numbers of shifters were clearly less than humans that shifters had this secondary characteristic: Alpha, Omega and Beta.

 

The Alphas and Omegas were the fewer in the poll, because only Alphas ruled as pack leaders. More than one Alpha per pack induced a duel for the pack and the death or eviction of the loser. The Alpha chose, in general, an Omega male or female as his/her companion and they continued the heritage. The Betas constituted the majority of the pack, and were submissive to the Alpha, and they could reproduce between each other as male and female but with less success in birth rates for new cubs for the pack that an Omega could. There were multiple Omegas in a pack and they could mate as secondary partner or they could mate in another pack making an alliance. 

 

Werewolves shared with humanity the dominant and submissive dynamic. A Beta dominant could only stand up to a human _Dominant_ but never an Alpha _Dominant_. A shifter knew his or her place in the presence of their leaders since Omegas were born _submissives_ and Alphas _Dominant_ ; this was the law of biology among the shifters.

 

Then there was Sherlock Holmes; Sherlock Holmes was a deviant in his world. His family was the leader of the most important werewolf pack in England. His brother was the new Alpha of his pack and the ruler of the council of London- the Alpha Prime. Sherlock was an Omega. That was normal, it was expected that an Alpha had an Omega as a brother or sister, or even a, Beta; the abnormal aspect of Sherlock Holmes was that he was an Omega _Dominant_

 

When he presented himself as an Omega his family was relieved because now they could look for an arranged mate in an important pack for him. But then at 16- the age when Betas and humans presented their traits- he presented as _Dominant_ and howled his strange song to the full moon. His mother was immediately ill, his father had important business in Europe, and Mycroft was suddenly left with a strange creature to placate and care for in some way.

 

Sherlock was not amused at being an Omega. He hated that his biology didn’t match his mindset. He was not born to breed and indulge a stupid biological drive by an Alpha, and stay behind as his mother had. He was also bullied because no one would ever answer his song in kind. He would not tolerate this kind of treatment so as soon as he could run away, he did, and decided to live in the human world as a _Dominant_ human at the age of 26.

 

Mycroft had tried to match him with male Beta _submissives_ of their pack, even if he would have no cubs. Sherlock wasn’t interested in procreating and he wasn’t interested in betas either: they were dull and less engaging. He preferred to forget about his body rather than have a dull partner at his side. After too many battles, because they were almost duels for dominance between the two, Mycroft left him be. He was kept under surveillance since he was still an Omega and his brother so he was not about to let him do as he wanted.

 

Sherlock decided to fall ‘head over heels in love with danger’ and fight alone with the blessing of no one; consulting with the police and resolving gruesome crimes as puzzles for his mind. He had become an outcast due to his decision, fighting for his territory alone in the night. Some of his brothers werewolves said that they heard him call during the night of the full moon for the soul companion that never called for him. If you asked the self-proclaimed consulting detective, he would deny such a thing with disgust.

 

Destiny was a bloody bitch, so not long after Sherlock‘s departure to turn into a consultive detective, Mycroft’s mate Diana had an accident and became barren. Mycroft had no doubt about his devotion to his mate, but now the heritage of his family was at risk so Sherlock needed to mate and be an active part of the pack. Mycroft needed an Alpha _submissive_ , and he needed one immediately!

 

Mycroft looked over the files in his office’s desk and found himself in awe at his finding that a recently returned soldier from Afghanistan was an Alpha werewolf who had lost his entire pack fighting against demons disguised as enemy soldiers. He had been in England no more than a week. He was invalided home because of a shoulder wound, but mostly because he was without a pack and he was the second in command of special operation force; Captain and Doctor John Watson.

 

Why was an Alpha second in command? Mycroft asked for more records, as he had the clearance for it. The Alpha leader was William Murray, also Captain and Alpha, but the difference in the two and the prime excellence of the pack of special ops. was centered on the secondary trait of both senior officers. They were Alpha _Dominant_ and Alpha _submissive_ , which made the match possible, and they had worked in several scouting and rescuing operations.

 

The last mission had been a trap while scouting, targeting the team specifically, and John Watson had been assumed dead by the enemy and left in the battlefield. By chance he had survived two days without medical care and when help arrived his wound was infected; but he was the only one alive. Everyone had received assistance from the doctor but without help to relocate them in time to a medical facility they had died around him. So more than the wound, being without a pack and being soulbroken was the cause of his downfall from the army. Mycroft decided to kidnap him the next day.

 

As fate would have it, while Mycroft learned about John Watson in his office, Sherlock Holmes was meeting him in Saint Barts:

 

“I will wait for you to see the flat tomorrow morning at eleven o’clock,” said Sherlock while heading for the door.

 

“But we don’t know anything about each other,” John protested in awe of the strange and dazzling man, “and I don’t know your name or the address?” 

 

“I know that you are an Alpha werewolf, and an army doctor recently invalided home from Afghanistan, that you have an at least partially psychosomatic limp and you need to share a flat, I think that’s enough to be going on with, don’t you think?” Sherlock glanced over the man in front of him and thought he would be quite fit if he would just lose the ugly jumper.

 

“The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street,” Sherlock said with half of his body out of the door, and he couldn’t keep himself from winking at the man.

______________________________________________________________

Sherlock didn’t want to acknowledge the compelling effect that the former soldier from Afghanistan had over him. Even if he was an Alpha, and every Alpha was a despicable _Dominant_ , this man was a thrill seeker, educated, trigger happy, a doctor, and a loner just like he was. He was an enigma and Sherlock liked that; at least he was not a boring Alpha like his brother. The fact that he was shorter than most Alphas and unassuming under his lack of fashion’s jumpers, which hid his fit body and the danger he really entailed, only brought more allure to his character. Besides, looking could do no damage if he was certain of not touching, as he could never be under the command of another.

 

Facing death after a day of acquaintance and knowing that John was the one to save his life, but also seeing that he was not bragging about the fact and only laughed with him at the stupidity and unreality of it all, only made Sherlock find the man more fascinating.

 

What Sherlock did not expect was to wake up in heat.

______________________________________________________________

John Watson was a deviant, and for some time he thought of it as a disadvantage until he studied to be a doctor and finally entered the army. At the academy he had found a pack and an Alpha leader in Bill; he was his best friend, something inexplicable for two Alphas to be. They made a winning duo and the pack they eventually formed was the most decorated division in the army. They made a good life saving people, fighting for a good cause, and making a difference. Neither Bill nor he had a mate yet, but Bill always said they had the rest of their lives to think about a family. John knew that wouldn’t be for him, but he was happy with what he had.

 

Now John was damaged goods and he had nothing. He had always known that his only family would be his army pack because an Alpha submissive would never find an Omega _Dominant_ to really satisfy him, as he could never satisfy a typical Omega.

 

Suddenly Sherlock Holmes happened and he was with a beta that was thrilling, brilliant, and beautiful; he knew that nothing would ever happen between them, because even if Sherlock was a _Dominant_ , betas and Alphas never could mate, not really. But having a little pack of two and a wonderful person to admire, run with, and lust at (he could have fantasies, there was no law against it) would be more than enough.

 

When an Alpha had kidnapped him and tried to make him spy on Sherlock he was wary of that man; even if he was an Alpha _Dominant_ , this man was not _his_ Alpha. He had taken Sherlock Holmes’ side and he was not a mercenary. John came back to life that night with Sherlock Holmes and the danger that surrounded him, and he was honored to save his life. Everything was looking up for John, even if he had to be the one caring for the detective, somehow he would teach him manners and that human body parts didn’t belong with food in the freezer.

 

Suddenly everything changed when he woke up in the morning to an amazing spicy essence in the air, something he had not sensed in a long time or maybe never, and he followed the perfume down the stairs where it became stronger and stronger and finally realisation hit John in the face: Sherlock Holmes was not a Beta he was an Omega and he was in heat! Shit!

 

John tried to find his wits and the willpower to leave the flat immediately, but he was heading to the door when a moan crushed the silence and the moan turned into a howl. John couldn’t keep himself quiet; the whine tore from his chest and the howl answered. When Sherlock growled and continued to howl in turn, John couldn’t take it anymore and answered with a moan. John took careful steps towards the room where the Omega was expecting him.

 

John tried to think but the wolf in him was taking care of the mating ritual that was taking place without his consent: or maybe not, because the song was made and answered. John’s mind was in a haze, and suddenly he was opening the door and the scent hit him in full and it was intoxicating; spicy and alluring, velvety and sweet, dangerous and impossible to resist. He dared to look and in the bed was the most beautiful vision in the world: Sherlock, the Omega, was atop the bed naked. He was an expanse of milk and marble, moaning, howling, and singing for him. When he saw him at the door he sat up in the bed, his beautiful eyes cold as ice. He was like a king and he growled, and John immediately whined and kneeled at the sight of his master, moaning and howling asking for permission to approach with his song.

 

Sherlock’s black curls were like a crown upon his head, he looked at him with renewed interest and asked.

 

“Come to me slowly.”

 

John didn’t lose a second to be closer to heaven, he crawled to get near him but never stopped looking into his precious king’s eyes. When he finally reached his destination he howled at his feet and inhaled deeply, his cock was so engorged by the process that it hurt, but in an exciting way.

 

He recognized that this was the one, the one who was _his owner_ of his soul, but John-the-wolf was not sure if he would take him as his mate and the sweet torture made him harder still.

 

::::::::::::::::::

 

Sherlock was going mad. Why he was in heat? It made no sense unless something or someone had triggered it. His mind was losing itself in the heat of his body, his vessel preparing itself for the mating ritual he didn’t want, but apparently couldn’t escape. More of the process had happened while he was asleep, and now his only weapon was his dominant nature, which would instinctively fight against a dominant and call for the right partner; a partner that would not come.

 

Finally he couldn’t resist a moan escaping his lips and the howl that quickly followed. What he didn’t expect was the whine and the intoxicating essence of an Alpha: John! John was howling at him, but he was not growling as a _Dominant_ would. John was whining and moaning as a _submissive_ , and he couldn’t suppress the shiver and the growl that welled up from from his chest: his mate, his mate was out there. _HIS MATE!_ He called for him and his mate had come, respectfully asking for permission as a good mate would do. He was beautiful like this, crawling on the floor and kneeling for him, looking with adoration. Sherlock wanted him, wanted him like he had never wanted anything in his life. John would be his and his alone.

 

“Come to me, my John,” Sherlock had ordered him, and John had come, Sherlock guided him to his prick, and he was happy to oblige never taking his eyes from Sherlock while using his tongue and finally engulfed him whole.

 

From there all had being hazy. Sherlock had fucked John’s mouth with abandon and come down his throat; his mate had a warm mouth and a talented tongue. He was so beautiful like this. He had rewarded him by letting him touch him and scent him, and Sherlock had scented him too. They had kissed with passion and John had asked for everything and Sherlock had indulged him because it was their bonding; Sherlock would tame him properly later on.

 

After making John pleasure him twice more and looking at his beautiful, twitching cock, Sherlock had pinned John to the bed, pulled his arms over his head and sank himself down on the erection of his mate very slowly. He gazed at how beautiful his John looked with his pupils entirely dilated and focused only on him.

 

John moaned wantonly and Sherlock started a slow maddening rhythm in and out, pinching his nipples or reaching to nip and bite John’s lips. Sherlock sought out the right angle to hit his prostate with every fall, never letting his mate focus, devouring every movement and wanton sound. Finally he let John’s hands free of his grip and let him take set the speed and have some control of the pace of the dance until the knot came. Sherlock had never been knotted before, but this was his mate who he had chosen with his song, so he let him knot him. Finally when the pick of their ecstasy came, Sherlock moved John’s head to the side and bit him hard in the crook of his neck to claim him. John Watson was his for all to see! Then he offered his neck for John to finalized the bond by doing the same to him, but only because he was giving him permission to do so.

 

John sang in satisfaction, he moaned and scented him, lapping his neck and biting hard to take blood and consummate his part of the pact of mating while his seed erupted with vengeance in Sherlock’s vaginal entrance. When they came back from the ride of their high, John tenderly lapped the blood and sweetly asked. “Can I kiss you my Lord?” He was still dazed by their mating and he was very hopeful.

 

Sherlock smiled and lapped his mark as well and they both kissed, mixing their blood and their joy. When the knot receded, they took care of basic necessities, and they were again in a mating haze for two days before their minds were completely their own again.

 

:::::::::::::

 

John was scratched and lacerated, and had some hematomas, but nothing serious; he never had felt so alive and happy in his life, but once he was separated from Sherlock in the shower he was afraid because he didn’t know what ‘his mate’ would say about this now that his mind was his own again. Maybe he would not want a broken and packless army doctor and captain at his side when he could have anyone. Dissolving bonds was very difficult and very few people tried it because it could be dangerous, but John worried that Sherlock would be ashamed of him so he prepared for the worst.

 

Sherlock was in his usual clothing, stretched out on the couch thinking about the last few days and his new status. He had never thought he could find an Alpha _submissive_ , or that John Watson the army captain would be one; that was not part of the plan at all. But upon recalling the mating he couldn’t get out of his mind how beautiful and respectful John had been, even in the haze of heat with all his pheromones. John had never tried to take advantage of him, and he had done as was ordered at all times. Sherlock didn’t think he could find a mate who was more beautiful, responsive, and focused than John; his mind was racing with t all he wanted to do to him now that the heat was out of the way. John was HIS! He wouldn’t give him up.

 

Sherlock did as he must even if he didn’t want to. He called Mycroft.

 

When John got out of the bathroom after he had tended his scratches, he found Sherlock waiting for him with his best suit on and his impatient demeanor. He inspected him up and down and then checked his back humming his approval.

 

“Good, I see you tended to your injuries, if you’d needed help with your back, you’d only need to ask. Your suit is on the chair, right there.”

 

John took the hint and changed quickly. They left the flat and Sherlock hailed a cab in silence. John wanted to know what would happen now, if Sherlock would be his mate, or he would be condemned to be more alone than ever before, but the question never came of his mouth.

 

They arrived at the Diogenes club, and as they reached the doors, Sherlock instructed, 

 

“John, don’t ask me anything please, I see you have a lot of questions, but most of them will be answered when we reach our destination, until then I will order silence from you. It is that clear?”

 

John nodded his acceptance, he was falling now for sure.

 

They entered a place filled with little tables, one person each, all in silence. When they arrived at an office they were greeted by the Alpha who had tried to bribe John the other day.

 

“Mycroft, here I am and this is my mate Doctor John Watson,” Sherlock stated, unhappiness in his tone and demeanor. Seeing his mate’s displeasure, John felt more down by the minute, maybe it was over, after all.

 

The Alpha got up from the desk and put his hand out for John to shake it. John, recognizing his kidnapper, didn’t take the hand and instead looked at Mycroft in defiance, standing in military stance and ready to jump at the first opportunity.

 

Mycroft smiled condescendingly at him, his eyes never wavering, using his height as a point to make his first stance at dominance to the challenge then dismissed John entirely. He said, “I had the pleasure to make the acquaintance of the Doctor the other day. Good to see you again. It seems congratulations are in order, brother dear, Captain Watson.”

 

Sherlock snapped, “You knew John? You set me up!” Sherlock was getting angrier by the second.

 

“John kneel!” Sherlock ordered, and John dropped to his knees with his heart hammering in his chest, afraid and annoyed the same time. The Holmes brothers would become his early grave.

 

“Brother dear, behave with your new mate,” Mycroft chided with a smirk, “I tried to bribe him to spy on you, but he refused even when I used my ‘Alpha Dom’ voice on him. I suppose you had him already under your spell.” 

 

Sherlock recovered a little of composure and looked at his mate.

 

“John?” Sherlock inquired. 

 

John looked up at Sherlock with pleading eyes and explained. “I didn’t know who this Alpha was until now.” John said ‘Alpha’ as if he was saying vermin or worm. At that Sherlock reacted, recovering his normal mask and attending to his mate’s words. “After you left me at the crime scene he kidnaped me in a black sedan, tried to use _The voice_ with me, and I rejected him, because I didn’t recognize him as my Alpha and he was trying to make me spy on you for money. I couldn’t do that, because even if I hadn’t known you for long, I knew enough to know that you were in the right and I’m not a mercenary who takes money and spies on my friends or anyone who is not my enemy. So I dismissed him, you texted me to come to the flat at once and I went. Sherlock, that’s all.” 

 

Sherlock saw in all his nonverbal speech and in John’s eyes that it was the truth; he petted his hair and John relaxed visibly so Sherlock let him rise at his side.

 

“John, as you see this is my meddling brother, the leader of my pack and the shifter council of London, and he is the British government as well. We don’t need his permission for our bonding, but as you are not part of our pack and you have no pack yourself, we must pass the insufferable ordeal of your acceptance into our pack and your submission to him,” Sherlock explained somewhat exasperated. 

 

Mycroft smiled at that and it was an evil smirk. “I would not put it that way, but I must approve you as a part of my pack. As you are an Alpha you know this is not common, but you are clearly a _submissive_ one so can you submit to my orders and my decisions as your pack leader? Can you do that Captain?” 

 

John looked alternative at his mate and then to Mycroft. He was relieved to know that Sherlock didn’t want to severe the bond as John first had feared, but he didn’t like this Alpha very much; if he had to comply because it was his master wishes, they had to do a contract. 

 

“I will do all in my power to be with my mate, your brother Sherlock Holmes, so if he wants to continue in your pack I will ask for your acceptance and I will bow to you as my leader, Mycroft Holmes, but I have some conditions, if I may.”

 

“You can formulate your conditions and I will see if they fit me.” Mycroft had gotten the picture and was waiting for the particulars of the contract; this wouldn’t be easy, but apparently this Watson guy could keep up with his brother when he couldn’t, not to mention bring Holmes cubs to the pack, so he listened.

 

“I will not submit to anyone other than to you and Sherlock Holmes, my mate, and I will be your second in command so I can give my opinions in the decisions that affect the pack- especially my mate and myself. It is true that I’m submissive, but I’m not a beta or an Omega submissive, Mycroft; I will not confront you in public if your decisions are arbitrary or against the wellbeing of the pack, and especially my mate and myself.” 

 

John turned to Sherlock: “Sherlock, I also have a petition to ask of you: if you want me to enter your brother’s pack I need to have some respect and a place among the others, so please do not dominate me in public or in front of other pack members who are not Mycroft and his mate. That way I can carry my status as Alpha for the good of the pack. I promise that I will obey you without you having to dominate me in public. Also as an Alpha I have the responsibility to care for you; so I will make you eat and keep the house clear of biohazard conditions, and I will protect you from danger- even if it tortures me not to obey you in that instances.”

 

John turned back to face them both, “These are my conditions.”

 

Mycroft didn’t have to think too much about them. “You surprise me Doctor, you _are_ an Alpha after all. I think you will be a perfect mate for my brother and I will accept your conditions. But I will _listen_ to your opinions; this will not make me change my mind if it is set about what is the best for the pack. I understand that if you do not agree about my decisions about you and my brother for them, you can leave the pack, because now it is your responsibility as a mated Alpha.”

 

Mycroft looked at his brother “Sherlock, you will do as John asked of you and you will not diminish the position of your mate before the others, except myself and my mate, and he will obey you without your prompting except if in relation to your security and wellbeing. Don’t worry, brother dear, he is an adrenaline junkie just as you are so you shall have plenty of danger, but I will be less worried about your safety.”

 

John could see that his mate was not happy, but he had to accept the decision if he wanted John to be recognized; John knew Sherlock would vent his annoyance in private on him and he wasn’t looking forward to it. However, John needed to make some points in order to accept Mycroft as his alpha and it was a great moment to resolve some problems. John wanted Sherlock safe because his mate was not good at caring for himself and his Doctor self asked to care and nurture, even against direct orders from his owner, so he was forced to make a point in the contract about it.

 

Sherlock sighed. He knew they need a pack and his brother was the best alternative considering their dynamics and that his brother would be meddling either way. “I, Sherlock Holmes, accept the terms of the Contract for John Watson, my mate, to be accepted in the Holmes pack.”

 

“I, John Hamish Watson, accept the terms of this contract as the mate of Sherlock Holmes and bow my obedience to my pack leader Mycroft Holmes, whom I will give my advice and assistance to as his second in command in pack affairs.”

 

“I, Mycroft Holmes, accept the terms of this contract and accept the bow of John Hamish Watson, the mate of my brother Sherlock Holmes, as my second in command. From now on he will be known as John Hamish Holmes-Watson. The actual ceremony and the contract will be ready for the full moon and the banquet for your union. I wish you many children.” With that Mycroft gave them a wide, predatory smile, who sent shiver to both of them. 

 

John and Sherlock vacated the premises as fast as they could, because they had important business to attend to in their bedroom; a date with some ropes and a riding crop ought to help them forget all about Mycroft’s creepy smile.

 

The end


End file.
